


beastly

by antialohas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Disney, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spideychelle, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antialohas/pseuds/antialohas
Summary: "You have a year to find someone to love you, or stay like this forever.""Stay like what?""As aggressively unattractive on the outside as you are in."Michelle “Emjay” Jones  didn't care for looks, she didn't care how she dressed, or for makeup, she was comfortable in her own skin. Of course, like most girls it took a while, but once she stopped paying to close attention to the imperfections she was able to see the beauty in her flaws.Peter Parker on the other hand focused only on looks, in fact his world revolved around them. He lived his life day to day putting others down if they weren't his definition of "beautiful", but soon enough he will learn the lesson of true beauty, that it's what matters on the inside, not out.





	1. Prologue

The two laid naked, cuddled up in bed, Peter shifted uncomfortably, the arm she laid on started to cramp up underneath her neck. He tried quietly to slip out from under her, he slowly pulled his arm causing a small moan to escape the females lips, but eventually his arm was freed. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, he clicked it on and scrolled through his notifications.

felicia: are you still with her? it's been 4 months, this little joke is getting really old. 

The young male rolled his eyes at the small message from his girlfriend. 

Little background, Peter and Felicia, his actual girlfriend, had decided to make a little bet. 

You see the two loved to laugh at this innocent girl who hung out in the corner of the library. She had her nose in a book every second of the day and focused on her feet while she walked. So they decided to mess with her.

Peter would swoop in and become the perfect boy for her, like the ones she reads about in those books. He would get her to fall in love with him and snatch not only her heart but her virginity, and when the deed was done he would leave her. They didn't know why they came up with the bet, Felicia did it for a laugh, and in the beginning that's why Peter did it too, but while spending time with her he started to feel things, things he has never felt before, and that started to scare him. 

Felicia was right, this has gone on for long enough, it was time to cut ties. On the surface he could care less, but deep, deep down, he was scared to break her heart, because part of him, whether he wanted to admit it or not, didn't want to stop being with her. 

His eyes lingered on the message before his fingers began to move instinctively. 

peter: yeah i'm breaking it off now, don't worry baby, she's history. 

He switched off his phone and proceeded to swing his leg over, stepping off the bed and gathering his clothes, getting dressed as quick and as quietly as he possibly could. But then she began to stir in her sleep, until her eyes opened slowly. 

"Hey.." she whispered tiredly.

Peter kept his expression serious. "I think it's time for you to go home." he pulled his shirt over his head.

Emjay quickly stood up in bed, covering herself with the blanket and turning her body to face him. "Will i see you tonight, remember we had plans to go to the movies?" she smiled happily at him. But Peter avoided her eyes and continued to get his things together, she took notice to that, and the way his body was stiff and how he felt distant. "You okay?" She inched closer to the edge, reaching out for him and taking his arm. 

Peter pulled it away fast and finally locked his eyes with hers. "We're done Michelle." he said coldly.

Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, and her skin went pale at the mention of her formal name. "What?" She hadn't noticed that she was now standing, holding onto the only piece of fabric that was shielding her. 

"You heard me. This is done." He crosses his arms over his chest, trying his best to stand tall. She was a few centimeters taller than him, so it was kinda difficult for the boy to act tough when she almost completely towered over him. 

Her eyes began to immediately fill with the salty liquid, threatening to overflow. "But why? Did i do something wrong?" She searched for answers through his face, but she got nothing, absolutely nothing. 

"Yeah you did. I mean come on Michelle...you and me? Please. It was all an act, I just wanted to see how fast you'd give it up, and baby you gave it up too easy." he chuckled dryly. 

Another crack added to her breaking heart, she gripped the blanket tighter. "B-But you said you loved me?" she choked on her words.

He laughed again "I could never love you. Why would someone like me, ever love someone like you?" 

She didn't even notice when her hand came up fast and struck him across the cheek. Her body was frozen in front of him, some part of her even wanted to apologize but another part of her was screaming that he deserved it, and finally the tinniest part was whispering about how stupid she was for actually believing him. 

She quickly let go of the blanket and grabbed her things, getting dressed as fast as she could, not wanting him to see her so exposed. 

Peter just stood there, slightly shocked by her violent action, yeah he has been slapped before but he never expected it from her, but he knew he deserved it. 

But he'd never admit that. 

After she was done getting dressed she turned to him one last time. And when she looked at him all those fond memories flashed through her mind, making her cry harder, but she swallowed back her lump and opened her mouth to speak. "You know one of these days you're going to get what's coming to you. You are going to hurt, and maybe just maybe, you'll learn your lesson." 

———————

"I cant believe you actually did it." Felicia squeezed the males hand while pulling him closer to her. 

The two stood in the middle of the hall, it was the last day of school and all the students had gathered around the "adored couple" listening to the details of the bet while they waited for those final bells to ring. 

"I told you I would." he smiled devilishly at her.

"Oh yes, we are all shocked that you actually pulled it off. How you managed to destroy an innocent girls life yet again. Really congratu-fucking-lation" Wanda’s tone dripped with the most venomous sarcasm, before her dry smile faded and she rolled her eyes. 

Peter and Felicia only laughed, really she has something to say? How could see ever think that she had any right to speak to them? The tatted slut trying to give her input, as if they cared. "So i'm guessing you didn't find it funny?" he said with equally matching sarcasm. 

Wanda smirked. "No not at all actually, but what i do find funny is how praying on girls is amusing to you, like you truly have nothing better to do with your pathetic lives." She laughed before stepping forward and striding her way towards him. "You broke that girls heart, and countless others, for what? What could you possibly gain?" she asked honestly, but the smirk still lingered on her dry lips. 

Peter looked down at the witch, he let out a small practically unnoticeable chuckle. "Why do you care so much? You mad it wasn't you?" he turned on his charm.

She shook her head fast. "Oh no, not at all. I wouldn't ever put my heart in your hands."

Peter took a step closer, letting go of Felicia’s hand, his face inches away from the witch. "Is that a challenge?" he fake flirted. 

Wanda bit her bottom lip before tucking her tangled hair behind her ear. "No, but this will be, and i hope, for your sake, you l e a r n y o u r l e s s o n."

Those words struck Peter across the face, worse than the slap, he had previously received from Emjay. It felt like a train, and then the bell went off which felt like an explosion going off in his ear. The room began to spin, and his vision grew blurry. 

"Peter?" Felicia grabbed onto his shoulder. "You okay?" she looked at him with a somewhat concerned expression. 

Peter was immediately brought back to reality, but when he finally came to she was gone. Wanda had vanished, but he still felt her presence, almost like it was suffocating him. He forced himself to nod at his girlfriends question. 

"Okay, well everyone is heading to my house for the party? You coming with or what?" 

Peters eyes scanned the room one last time, just to be sure before turning his attention to his girl. "Uh, imma go home for a bit, and meet you there. Gotta get some things." he forced a smile. 

The two quickly kissed goodbye before Peter headed out to his car and drove home, but during the ride he couldn't get her look, especially her eyes, out of his head, and her words lingered, echoing over and over again, he could hear them clear as day. 

The male stumbled into the empty home, he made his way to his room and out onto his balcony. The sun immediately irritating his eyes. His head was spinning, faster than before, and when he started to feel as if he was going to collapse a figure appeared before him, it glowed, and dripped elegant beauty. 

"How are you feeling Peter?" her voice came off almost enchanting. 

Peter squinted his eyes to focus his blurred vision, when he clearly saw the figure he almost choked. "Wanda? What the hell did you do to me." He grabbed onto the railing, steadying himself. 

"Doing god's work lover." She stepped closer, her full beautiful figure coming into view. "This is for all the broken heart, all the tears, all the lives ruined. Because of your selfish heart, and the glorious thing between your legs." She giggled. 

Peter shook his head in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Wanda rolled her eyes playfully and took his arm. "You have a year to find someone to love you.." she rotated his arm so he could see the new tattoo, the moving tattoo of a tree. It covered his forearm, 7 flowers bloomed and then as quick as they came they disappeared. "By day you are the ugliness that has tainted your insides, but by night, you are the handsome man you once were. And when the year is up, depending on what you have learned, the spell will choose which side is fitting to you."

Peter looked down in horror at the ink that permanently scarred his skin. "A year? What are you saying? What are you doing to me?!" 

"When the flowers bloom again the year is up. And either the words i love you will release you from the spell. Or stay like this forever." she smiled evilly before stepping aside to present to him the monster she turned him into. 

"Stay like what?" Peters eyes moved to his reflection and his whole body shivered at the horrendous sight. He was horrifying to look at. A monster, a hideous monster. Damaged beyond repair. 

"As aggressively unattractive on the outside as you are in." She looked with pure satisfaction at his reflection and reaction. 

Peters hand grazed over his face, over the features he didn't recognize, he quickly pulled off his shirt to reveal an even worse sight, and he didn't know it could get any worse. But it did, it was like the gift that kept giving. 

When he couldn't look any longer he turned his attention to Wanda, maybe he could beg for forgiveness, beg for a second chance, but she was gone.

How could see do this? Why would she, i mean he knew why but this was too far. 

Or maybe it wasn't. 

He only had a year, but that wasn't enough time, especially when he looked like this? 

It was impossible. 

As soon as he took one look at himself he lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a b e a s t?


	2. Chapter 2 ; The Deal

It had only been a few months since that day; he would try and describe the day, but horrible, and traumatic just didn't fully grasp how terrible that day really was. In the matter of seconds he lost everything. After Wanda vanished and left the curly haired boy with only his reflection, his father came home. To say his father was disgusted by his own son would be an understatement. His father could barely look at him. If you're wondering where Peter gained his looks and his attitude towards life, that'll be from his big shot dad. 

His father always believed that looks were the most important thing, and if you didn't have the looks then you were just a waste of space. This outlook on life sprung up after Peters mother died. It was a hard time for the two, but their broken family didn't fix itself, it only got worse. His father poured himself into his work, and Peter tried everything to impress, or gain his fathers approval, but the only people who really cared for the young male was his Uncle Anthony and his care taker, or what he likes to refer to her as, Replacement Mother, May. Those two, although he took them for granted, where the only ones who mattered to him.

His father shipped him away, no longer amused with looking at his hideous son, he bought him a closed off apartment space, far from the city, and from where they used to live. He was sent there with his uncle and may. And boy did he hate every second of it. Watching life pass him by while all his friends were out living their lives, he was just stuck. 

He sat by the window, his phone in hand as he scrolled through instagram, every time he was on the little social app he made sure not to like any photos or interact with anyone on his account. He didn't want anyone to try and contact him, and he knew they would if they saw he was active online. But while he lingered on people's pages for those past 5 months he noticed that everyone forgot about him pretty quickly. Like they all moved on, and that hurt like hell. 

He briefly looked away from his phone screen and down to the tree on his arm. The leaves were falling and once they were all on the ground a little jack-o'-lantern appeared with a carved in winking face. Peter rolled his eyes and let out a humorless chuckle. "Good one Wanda." he pulled down his sleeve fast and stepped down from the window. The sun was soon going down, and although part of him was telling him to stay indoors he just couldn't. It was Halloween, and there is this big party happening, like it does every year. 

Halloween was always the males favorite holiday; on this day you can be someone you're not. The idea of running from his own identity always amused him for some reason, but he wasn't sure why. 

His uncle and May had asked where he was going, but like clockwork he ignored them and was on his mary way. He took the motorcycle and headed to the party.

As soon as he arrived he went right for the liquor and began to drown himself in it. He tried his best to lay low, only hang around in the low lit spots of the house. Yes he wished he could interact with someone, maybe even someone he's never met? No it was too risky, if someone saw him then they would have questions and he wouldn't know what to say. So staying in the dark was for the best. 

He continued to linger in the corners of the house, migrating throughout so no one would get suspicious. He observed the crowd of drunken teens, some making out, others talking, and some dancing. He watched the sweaty bodies move, mostly stumble which made him laugh a little. Until his laugh quickly got caught in his throat when he locked eyes with Wanda on the dance floor. She had a devilish smirk on her red lips. 

Peter hurried to the dance floor trying to grab the witch but she moved throughout the floor. The two practically danced with one another, she laughed as she tortured him.

"Wanda! Please you have to take it back!!" Peter called out for her, but she ignored him and continued to move through the crowds of people. "Please!! 5 months is long enough!! You were right, i know what it's like, just make it end!! I've learned my lesson!!" the desperate boy pleaded with the witch, hoping she would sympathize with him, but she didn't, she just got annoyed with his whiny little voice. 

She rolled her eyes and turned fast on her heel, directing her attention to him fully. "You've learned nothing." she clenched her jaw.

Peter shook his head fast. "That's not true. I'm trying! But you've made it pretty fucking hard!!" his temper showing, his fist clenched. She ruined his life, she ruined everything, who does she think she is playing god, passing judgement? All she did was fuck up his life, more than it already was. 

The witch only laughed, "That was the fucking point pretty boy." she patted his shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to be easy. The challenge was to find someone to love you, love both of you. So find someone who can see better than you can." she smiled sweetly before disappearing into the crowd. "7 months to find someone to say i love you..." she said through the roaring music, but made sure he was able to catch what she had said. 

Peter only rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew it was hopeless, if he couldn't get the witch to set him free then there was no other option. No one could love him, at least not with what he looked like during the day. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the locks lightly out of frustration. What was he supposed to do?

And like a sign from the big guy himself, an angel appeared. 

No like a literal angel appeared. 

While glancing around the room a bright figure caught his eye, he thought it was just Wanda again, but he was mistaken. It was something even more beautiful. But he won't admit that, well at least before he wouldn't, but now he had nothing left to lose. 

It was Emjay, and she was beautiful. No is beautiful. And he has always known.

She stood at the far end of the dance floor, a water in hand, of course, she hates alcohol, mostly because of her father. She wore a white little dress, v-neck, revealing some cleavage, but he wasn't complaining, and her legs were on full display, my god she had glorious legs. To complete her look she had on some fake angel wings and a gold headband, with added gold accessories. She looked amazing, truly angelic, but while caught in his own thought he didn't realize the sweaty palms, and dry throat. 

Peter has always been attracted to the angel, even when she sat alone in the library, book in hand and in her own world. He would always catch himself glancing at her, but when he was caught by his ex, he would crack some cruel joke to cover his blushing cheeks and attraction. And, my god, when they had sex for the first time it was like a new fire flickered on within him. Not to mention she was as horny as a rabbit, and kinky like a nymphomaniac. He smirked at the thought, but that smirk quickly faded when he remembered how he ruined the memory of her first time by breaking her heart, all because he feared for his reputation if he actually were to confess how he really felt. 

Emjay took another little sip of her water before setting down the cup and finding her friend. Peter watched closely as she moved throughout the party, he kept a close distance. Once she found her friend she whispered something along the lines of her wanting to head home, or at least that's what Peter overheard. He continued to follow her until she gathered up all her things and headed out, part of him hesitated, because you know stalking is wrong, but what's the harm in following her home? He already knew where she lived, plus with what she's wearing it makes her an easy target. He was just looking out for her, at least that's what he told himself as he began to follow behind her.

He watched as she walked and hummed along to some random song. After only a few minutes of walking she quickly let out a frustrated sigh and took off her heels aggressively, causing a small chuckle to leave the boys lips. 

The two continued their walk until little droplets began to come down from the sky. Peter pulled his hood closer to his face and continued to follow behind the female. 

Emjay cursed under her breath from the quick drops of rain that fell against her skin, she hurried her steps, trying to get home before the downpour started, but of course she got caught in it. The rain started to come down hard and that's when the female started to run, she was close to her apartment building, but she knew by the time she got there she would be soaked. As she ran she did stumble a few times, causing an embarrassed laugh to escape her lips, luckily no one was around, but she could've sworn she heard a laugh in the distance, but she just wrote it off as an echo of her own. 

Her apartment front door was coming into view, she let out a sigh of relief at the beautiful sight of her run down blue door. Never has she been more relieved to see those ugly things, she was just about to walk up the stairs, and Peter was just about to turn on his heel and walk back to get his bike, when the female heard a familiar voice coming from the alleyway.

The brunette peeked her head into the dark walkway, she listened closely to the voice, fear coming over her, knowing exactly who's drunken voice was screaming. She rolled her eyes and threw her stuff on the ground, not caring if it was ruined. She marched into the dark alleyway and searched for her father. 

Peter watched nervously as the angel walked into the shady situation, part of him wanted to walk away, this was a family situation, he shouldn't get involved, plus she's safe, she's basically home, so he should just head back? Right? Yeah, she's fine so there is no need to continue to 'stalk' her. He turned around fast and started to walk back to the party that was until he heard her scream. 

"Emjay...?" He turned his head fast, a flood of anxiety came over his entire body, his stomach dropped. No no no no. Before he realized he was already running into the alleyway, he didn't care if she saw him, if something happened to her, the thought alone made his skin crawl. 

He hurried down into the dark end of the alley, and what he found was truly horrifying. A man stood over her unconscious body, while the other held back her drunk father. The male was undoing his belt and was just about to remove his pants until Peter came charging in with full force. He quickly tackled the male to the ground and started to throw punch after punch, not pausing for even a second. He brutally attacked the mans face until it was completely unrecognizable. 

The brunette wasn't exactly sure where all this anger suddenly came from. Maybe being trapped in a house for five months? Maybe being cursed to look like a hideous beast during the day? Maybe having his life being ripped away from him? MAYBE his father showing his true colors by completely abandoning his only son? Or maybe the thought of someone touching and hurting Emjay set off an even bigger, more ferocious fire inside him. 

The other male let go of the drunk old man and tried to tackle the hooded stranger, but he wouldn't budge, he continued the assault on his now unconscious brother. 

Peter wanted to check on Emjay but with this asshole on top of him there was no way he could. He was about to get ready for another fight when Emjays’ father came and threw his whole body into the other male, sending them both crashing into the ground. 

Seeing that the two were a bit occupied trying to fight off the other, the brunette quickly hurried to the sleeping female. He didn't waste a moment, slipping his arm under her back and under her knees. He picked her up slowly, bringing her close to his chest. He carried her to her apartment, moving quick but cautiously. Once inside, he put her down gently on a rusty bench in the abandoned lobby. 

Peter scanned over her face fast, her lips were parted and her chest was moving up and down slowly, she was okay, but he couldn't help but worry about the little cut at the top of her head. He brought his hand to her cheek, his thumb barely grazing over her skin. He brought his thumb to her bottom lip, feeling her breath against his finger pad. 

She's okay. 

He felt his chest relax, and the room stopped spinning. 

God he wanted to just take her in his arms and bring her home with him, he wanted to protect her; she didn't deserve this life. She was a good person, with a selfless heart, and she was strong, and so smart. She didn't deserve her shitty father and his shitty friends trying to touch her, or her mother abandoning her and not caring about what was happening to her. She deserved better. 

* Bang!! Bang!! *

Peter snapped his head in the direction of the gun shots, he got to his feet fast and running for the door, taking one last glance at the sleeping beauty before running out. 

When he reached the source he was faced with a bleeding corpse and a now conscious brother, with a drunk old man holding a weapon. 

The stranger stared in horror at his brother, rage taking over him. "You son of a bitch, your daughter for my brother!" after declaring his vengeance he took off, disappearing in the shadows. 

Peter took another step closer to the scene, startling the somewhat still drunk man making him jump and instinctively point the weapon at the brunette. 

Peter put his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "Put the gun down." he spoke calmly.

"Where's my daughter!" the mans hands began to shake. 

Like he really gave a shit, he swallowed that statement before responding "She's safe, back in the apartment." Peter remained calm. 

The man took a step closer, his grip on the pistol grew tighter, but Peter wasn't afraid. He stood his ground, "You're not gonna shoot me. And you wanna know why?” the boy felt pretty ballsy if he was being honest with himself “Because i'm guessing you don't want to kill someone else tonight." His expression remained the same, calm and unfazed. "Now put the gun down." 

After a few moments of hesitation the male put down the weapon and continued to cower in fear. He started to mutter over and over again under his breath, 'What am i going to do? What am i going to do?' Peter could clearly see him struggle with his internal battle ; what was this asshole going to do? He couldn’t exactly go to the police , he’s got enough charges hanging over his head. This one will just be the bloody cherry on top that will for sure have him incarcerated. And what would happen to Emjay? She’s not eighteen , well not yet at least , she’ll be put in a home. And that guy, he said he’d come for her to do god knows what. Peter didn’t want anything to happen to Em, he could care less about her shit father, but he knew if he goes then so does Emjay. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. That's when he thought of a little, 'harmless' idea. 

He bit his bottom lip nervously. "You know I could keep her safe. That's all I want, to protect her." Her father stared at the young male with a confused expression. "If she comes with me i can keep her safe, long enough for the police to catch that guy, so she's no longer in danger."

The alcoholic shook his head fast. "No!! Are you insane! After what you put her through you think i'd just hand her over to you? You're sick!!" 

Peter rolled his eyes. "What i've done to her is no where near as bad as the shit you've put her through." he was blunt, he didn't care after all he was a drunk fighting with a boy with all his cards dealt, his got this win in the bag. 

The old man continued to panic, the thoughts of future consequences coming into view, clouding his mind completely. What was he going to do? "Even if i said yes, she would never go with you!"

The old drunk was right, she'd never go willingly if she knew who she was going with. He had to think of something, and fast, but all he could up with was some bullshit lie, but it will have to do. "She won't be with me, she'll be with my friend...uh b-benji. Benjamin." he swallowed his nerves and tried his best to sell the lie. "i've known this guy all my life, he is rich and he lives in a secluded area, far, far away from the city. She'll be safe there. You gotta make her go. Or you heard that guy, he’ll kill her!!"

"Fine!" the old man broke down, although he caused nothing but pain to his daughter, he did ‘love’ her. "She'll go with you, i'll make sure of it." 

And just like that, with a final hand shake to seal the deal.

—————

"Okay guys remember, It's Benji not Peter. Okay? Don't slip up, Don't fuck this up for me." He clenched his jaw. "This is my only chance, 7 months left, we can't-"

"We get it kid. And we got this." Tony patted the kid on the shoulders, trying to reassure his nephew that everything will be alright, even though he wasn't exactly sure himself. 

* Ding Dong! *

Peters heart began to beat hard against his chest, feeling as if it were about to jump right out. He quickly composed himself and hurried into the living room. When he was out of sight; because you know he doesn't want her to see him and run for the hills the second she came in; the two walked through the big front door, May and Tony greeting them with happy hellos.

"Welcome! I'll take those for you." Tony grabbed the young girls bags, she flashed him a forced smile.

"Alright, this is goodb-" 

"Okay fucking leave." Emjay rolled her eyes. 

"Michelle come on don-" 

"You abusive son of a bitch, get out!! I don't want you here!! I don't want to say goodbye, i don't want to act like i'll miss you, or you put on a show for these people!! You're happy, no ecstatic!! To be dumping me here this way all those booze you spent your money, and my money on won't be fucking tossed!! Or the fact you won't have anyone to beat on anymore!! So fuck you and get out!!" her jaw tightened and her fist stayed clenched. The entire time she screamed at him she was still turned away, not giving him the satisfaction of even looking at him. 

"Don't you fucking dare speak to me that way you fucking slut!!" the old man stepped forward readying his hand to grab her, but Tony stepped in. 

"That's enough. You have to go." he said calmly, grabbing his arm to pull him away, the old drunk wiggled out of tony's grasp. 

"Fine, she isn't worth my time anyways. After I do this for you!! After i save you, this is how you treat me!! I'm glad to be rid of you! Just like your mother, never fucking satisfied." he chuckled dryly, realizing this was a waste of his time, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment.

As soon as she heard the doors shut, she completely broke down, her breath shallow, and her cries quiet, she didn't want these strangers to see her cry but after the scene they just witnessed she no longer cared. "I'm s-so s-sorry." she said her voice shaky.

"Don't apologize." the two care takers said in union. 

Peters heart ached, he knew her home life was bad, and yeah he has had to intervene some times when he tried to get physical with her, but he never thought it was this serious. 

"Come on hunny, i'll show you to your room, and help you settle in, then i'll leave you to it." May rubbed the young girls back. 

Emjay nodded and sniffled. "Wait, shouldn't i meet the man of the house? Benji? Right? And thank him or something?" 

His heart started to beat even faster and harder than before. 

"You could meet him at dinner." Tony smiled at her. 

Fuck. Dinner....

**Author's Note:**

> authors note: okay real quick i'm not going to fully describe how he looks, ill leave that up to your imagination, but there will be mentions of scars and the tree tattoo is crucial. But the rest is up to you. okay i'm done. i'm so excited


End file.
